


Monday Mornings

by mycitruspocket



Series: Flatmate, Friend, Lover and Co. [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, M/M, Red Pants, Red Pants Monday, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson, Sherlock Holmes and the red pants on a Monday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Mornings

The washing machine broke down a week ago and the last clean pants John could find this morning were his least favourite; the red briefs he once got as a birthday present from his army mates.

When John re-entered the bedroom, Sherlock was still sitting unclothed on the bed looking at his laptop. He took in that really nice sight and nearly forgot his plans.

“I have to go to the laundrette Sherlock, it might take a while because I’ll take Mrs. Hudson’s washing too and afterwards I’m going to look for a new machine. Preferably one that is a bit more resistant against acid…”

In search for his trousers he bent over a heap of clothes on the floor and when he turned to face Sherlock, the laptop was abandoned; instead his gaze was fixed on John's red pants.

“Oh come on Sherlock, don’t mock me about these! At least I’ve got clean ones left, which leaves me with no fucking excuse to lie in bed until midday stark naked.”

As Sherlock’s eyes travelled up his body hungrily, John felt desire pooling in his belly. When they met his own with that predatory look, he was lost. Sherlock can still do this to him, with one look, after all this time.

“Do shut up John and come back to bed!”

**Author's Note:**

> I neither have a beta, nor I'm a native speaker and I would love to hear what you think!  
> 


End file.
